


Love or Lust

by AimHunter



Series: A kinky love [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Daddy Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Praise Kink, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimHunter/pseuds/AimHunter
Summary: Meeting on a chat room they never thought  they would met.A claude x alois story





	Love or Lust

Alois had probably probably taken 50 photos by the time he found oneach to user as his profile picture.


End file.
